Bernard Hill
Bernard Hill (1944 - ) Deaths in Film *''Drowning by Numbers'' (1988) [Madgett]: Drowned (off-screen) after Joan Plowright, Juliet Stevenson, and Joely Richardson abandon him in a sinking boat in the middle of the lake. *''The Ghost and The Darkness'' (1996) [Dr. David Hawthorne]: Mauled to death (off-screen) by one of the lions after he ran to the hospital in an attempt to save his patients. His mutilated body is shown afterwards. *''Titanic (1997)'' [Capt. Edward John Smith]: Drowned in the sinking of the RMS Titanic; he retreats into the wheelhouse on the bridge as the ship sinks, dying when the windows implode from the water whilst he clings to the ship's wheel. He later appears at the end of the film in Rose's dream or as a spirit in the afterlife. *''The Criminal'' (1999) [Detective Inspector Walker]: Shot in the head by Steven Mackintosh in an alley. *''Great Expectations'' (1999) [Abel Magwitch]: Presumably dies of natural causes while talking to Ioan Gruffudd. (I haven't seen this version, but I'm reasonably familiar with the story.) *''The Loss of Sexual Innocence'' (1999) [Susan's Father]: My memory of this movie is vague, but I believe he died of natural causes; I can't recall whether it was shown on-screen or not. *''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (2003)'' [Theoden]: Fatally wounded by Lawrence Makoare during the climactic battle as he was crushed beneath his horse when he and his horse got tossed by Lawrence's fell beast; he dies shortly afterwards with Miranda Otto by his side. *''Joy Division'' (2006) [Dennis] Commits suicide by shooting himself in the mouth, rather than be killed by Ed Stoppard (who looks on in shock). *''Valkyrie (2008)'' [Confident General - Desert] Dies when he is shot to death by an air raid. *''ParaNorman'' (2012; animated) [Judge Hopkins (voice)]: Dies (off-screen) along with the other judges after being cursed by Aggie (voiced by Jodelle Ferland). He and the other judges come back as zombies as part of the curse; before they are turned into ghosts and return to the afterlife after Norman (voiced by Kodi Smit-McPhee) convinced Aggie that vengeance accomplishes nothing. Hill, Bernard Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:British actors and actresses Hill, Bernard Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Death scenes by mauling Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Historical death scenes Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by curse Category:Death scenes by child Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Actors who died in James Cameron Films Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Peter Jackson Movies Category:Actors who died in Mike Figgis Movies Category:Actors who died in Tom Cruise Movies Category:Actors who died in Charles Dickens Films Category:Actors who died in Bryan Singer Movies Category:Performers who died on the Titanic Category:Lord of the Rings Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Geoff Murphy Movies Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Winners Category:Video Game Stars